Distante
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Ella no quería estar atrás, no quería seguirla. Lo único que deseaba es ser un igual. AU —Mikan y Hotaru / Natsume y Ruka.


**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.  
**Notas:** AU, sin alice y sin nada.  
**Personajes/Parejas:** Mikan/Hotaru. Natsume/Ruka, leve. :D

* * *

Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño, sus mejillas rojas junto con el mover de sus cejas. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, mientras respiraba para tratar de mantener la calma que en ese momento no tenía, porque había vuelto a pasar.

_Ella lo había vuelto hacer. _

Y sentía una vez más la opresión en el pecho. Como cuando era niña, y su mejor amiga se había ido del pueblo en dónde vivían. Se fue un día, en el que habían prometido hacer muñecos de nieve y tirarle esas bolas frías a los perros que les gustaba morder a los vecinos; Mikan se había preparado, con sus guantes de algodón y sus coletas amarradas, con la sonrisa en su cara y el té caliente en sus manos.

Esperando.

Esperando a que Hotaru llegara y pudieran salir a divertirse, a tomar después algo caliente y si Mikan tenía suerte, y las estrellas estaban iluminando su camino, quizás ella podría converse a Hotaru (cosa que parecía imposible, pero Mikan ya tenía _todo_ un discurso planeado) para poder quedarse a dormir a su casa o viceversa, conversando de cosas divertidas y sin sentido, durmiendo las dos juntas cuando Morfeo llegara por ellas. Iba a ser tan divertido.

Pero Hotaru aún no llegaba.

Mikan infló las mejillas molesta por la demora. Salió corriendo, buscando a su amiga, mientras las personas del pueblo la saludaban levemente o no podían terminar de hacerlo por lo rápido que iba ella. Mikan era una niña con mucha energía, más cuando se trataba de Hotaru. Y cuando llegó a la casa de la morena, con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas rojas, con las coletas fuera de su sitio y los ojos entre cerrados, Mikan pudo divisar con dolor que no había cortina en las ventanas, que no estaba la bicicleta que siempre se encontraba al lado derecho de la puerta, que no había perro ni la alegría (por parte de los padres de Hotaru) que siempre había en la vivienda.

No había nada. Porque Hotaru se había ido.

Dejándola sola, esperando; con un dolor en el pecho y sus ojos mojados, lagrimeando y una tristeza que sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Mikan tuvo que morder sus labios porque sentía que si lloraba como en realidad quería, después no podría recuperarse.

Y así habían pasado algunas semanas, sin saber nada de ella. Hasta que Mikan había escuchado, por culpa de algunos de los habitantes, que ella se había mudado y cambiado a una nueva escuela. El lugar en dónde vivían era pequeño y todas las personas se conocían con todos; por esa razón, fue fácil para Mikan saber de Hotaru. Y su sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

Porque estaba decidida y la determinación no se iba de sus ojos, Mikan había alistó su equipaje con todas sus cosas necesarias, había guardado sus ahorros y las cosas valiosas que sentía que tenía, dejó una carta en la mesita de su abuelo pidiendo disculpas por irse sin avisarle. Porque ella sabía que su abuelito no le daría permiso, y Mikan sentía que sin Hotaru ya no podía aguantar más.

Por eso se había ido.

Y había encontrado muchas cosas, muchas cosas que en un lugar tan pequeño como en el que vivía no iba a poder encontrar. La gente era una gran multitud y el lugar era inmenso, los edificios como rascacielos y de colores brillantes, Mikan se preguntaba si podían topar el cielo, se respondió mentalmente que sí para poder seguir su camino.

Hasta que había encontrado a Hotaru, o en dónde ella se encontraba. El lugar era inmenso igual que la ciudad dónde estaba, la nueva escuela de ella era maravillosa y había escuchado "que solo gente privilegiada" podía entrar en esta. Y Mikan sonrió con alegría, porque ese era el lugar exacto en dónde Hotaru debía estar: en un lugar privilegiado.

Mikan se sintió con más fuerzas desde ese momento. Luchó y trabajó duro para poder ingresar a ese lugar, y supo que su suerte no era tan mala cuando pudo hacerse amiga de uno de los profesores del instituto. La vida le estaba sonriendo porque como decía el dicho "cuando deseas algo con fuerzas, el mismo universo conspira para que lo tengas" y eso le había ocurrido a ella, porque Mikan jamás se daba por vencida.

Y pudo ingresar a la escuela, y pudo estar junto a Hotaru. Sus días fueron como los del pueblo cuando jugaban y reían, o por lo menos Mikan intentaba que esta riera, no era tan diferente como en casa. Había conocido a mucha gente, niños amables y otras no tanto, pero jamás le importó todo lo que sucediera… siempre y cuando estuviera con Hotaru.

Pero ahora, después de los años, después de las aventuras y desventuras, después de los triunfos y fracasos, después de las sonrisas y tristezas… después de estar casi una vida con ella… Hotaru se había vuelto a ir. La había dejado sola, de nuevo.

Otra vez. Una vez más.

Y por eso ella trataba de controlar el dolor de su pecho, el arder de sus ojos… esos que no había sentido desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Mikan —fue la petición en susurro, casi lastimero. Mikan tuvo que alzar la cara, con sus ojos grandes y llorosos al rostro de su amigo que lo había tenido en zozobra por no haber respondido nada desde hace unos minutos. Mikan respiró una vez más con dolor y se calmó por completo, volviendo a sentir el aire ingresar sin dificultad como lo había sido hace unos momentos, antes de que Ruka le diera la noticia de que Hotaru se había ido —¿Cómo te encuentras? —trató de calmarla palmeando su espalda, Mikan había sonreído para no preocuparlo, para no preocuparlo ni a él ni a Natsume que se encontraba a un lado de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra, Mikan se imaginaba que no había comentado nada porque sabía que nada valdría, porque lo más seguro que ella necesitaba en este momento era estar sola, estar sola y mucho tiempo.

Y Mikan sonrió porque no sabía que más hacer, vio el lugar y lo encontró inmenso. Estaba en un departamento, en el departamento donde ella y Hotaru vivían porque muy pronto ambas ingresarían a la universidad y habían decidido que compartir los gastos era mejor a repartir los mismos… pero…

—Tuvo una buena propuesta en otra universidad, fuera del país… por eso no quiso decirte nada, sabía como te ibas a poner.

—Natsume—lo reprendió Ruka por las palabras dichas sin emoción ni consideración, solo con su gesto levemente fruncido y su típica pose con los brazos cruzados. Mikan asintió, casi entendiendo, y las imágenes y buenos momentos que tenían vinieron como flash en su cabeza.

Estaba harta, cansada que no la tomara en cuenta. ¿Qué pensaba? Que no la dejaría ir y la amarraría a la cama si pensaba irse (esa idea la había tenido de niña, pero eso era cuando no sabía, a menos que…) ¡ella no iba a ser nada de eso!

—¡Hotaru tonta!—Y salió corriendo del departamento directo al aéreo puerto, porque en esta ocasión Hotaru tenía que escucharla. Los dos chicos solo vieron como ella partía sin decir nada, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de eso; Ruka no pudo detenerla y solo suspiró, Natsume seguía con los brazos cruzados viendo hacia la ventana y luego suspiró inaudiblemente pensando en que tenía amigas muy tontas.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

—¿Eh?

Natsume vio al cielo, con sus ojos rojos y únicos.

—Quizás necesitan ayuda— y como nunca Natsume se movió para eso, a él no le gustaba meterse en los problemas ajenos. Ruka sonrió en ese momento.

**. . .**

Si sus pies dolían ella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Mikan corrió, como el mismo día que había ido a buscar a Hotaru a su casa ya hace muchos años, quizás un poco más. Estaba en el aéreo puerto y hasta los mismo pensamientos podían ser cortados por el ruido de los aviones, de las personas, y las ruedas que iban de aquí para haya llevando el equipaje de las personas que llegaban a la ciudad.

La buscó y su mirada no daba con ella. Mikan se preguntó el qué podría hacer una vez que la buscara, encontrara y tuviera enfrente. Estuvo de acuerdo en gritarle por no avisarle en que, aunque no quisiera, ella la seguiría por dónde sea… porque para eso son las amigos, por eso Hotaru era su persona más importante. Ella no quería seguir siendo la persona que va detrás de ella, la que tiene que seguirla, la que tiene que esperar un poco más… ella quería ser simple y llanamente, la persona que pudiera estar a su lado, como un _igual_.

Lo comprendió en ese momento, y fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella, con la mirada inquebrantable y decidida que Hotaru siempre tenía. Esa mirada de saberlo todo. Y se preguntó si ella sabría, que la perseguiría.

—Llegas tarde.

Mikan tuvo que respirar y tratar de no sorprenderse con esa respuesta, ya le tenía que haber imaginado algo así.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Le dije a Ruka que te avisara.

—Pero… no es lo mismo —dijo y sonrió, Hotaru también comprendió eso, sabía que no era igual y por eso esperó un poco más para poder hablar con ella. Sabía que si se quedaba, si se lo decía con tiempo, Mikan se iba a negar… y Hotaru sabía que la iba a convencer. Siempre, por muy extraño y tonto que sea, Mikan siempre la convencía, con la sonrisa sincera que siempre tenía.

Por eso había esperado, porque ahora, con sus maletas hechas y el boleto entre sus dedos, sabía que no habría marcha atrás y sabía que ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Esperar un poco para poder regresar. Porque todas las personas tienen que hacer pequeños sacrificios para poder conseguir lo que querían… y Hotaru estaba segura de que ella iba a volver.

El anunció de la llegada de su vuelo sonó.

Y Mikan, por la expresión y el color de la mirada que Hotaru tenía… ya había comprendido todo.

—No te vayas a olvidar de mí, en vacaciones —y era justo la sonrisa que Mikan tenía, que hacía a Hotaru olvidar todos los problemas que podría tener. Desde siempre, desde niña y ahora… también de joven.

—No los voy a olvidar —dijo y agarró sus maletas… lo mejor era irse ya.

Y cuando el avión pudo partir, Mikan veía el vuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque sabía que no la iba a dejar escapar.

**. . .**

—¡Muy bien, ya está!

Mikan tomó el sobre, con la mejor sonrisa en su rostro. Ruka y Natsume que se encontraba a lado de ella suspiraron, Natsume se dejó caer abatido al suelo, mientras Ruka empezaba a ordenar todo el desorden que tenían en esa casa, Mikan solo tarareaba contenta una de las tantas canciones que se sabían.

—¡Oye, te voy a cobrar todo y con intereses! —bramó Natsume entre cansado y molesto, no había creído que _él_ había hecho todo eso. No se podía ni siquiera imaginar como, en todas las vacaciones que tuvieron él haya estado trabajando por una simple razón: para que Mikan tuviera el dinero suficiente para irse de viaje. Fruncía el ceño y le dolía la cabeza de vez en cuando ¿cómo lo habían convencido?, oh claro, respuesta simple: Ruka.

—¡Muchas gracias! Natsume, Ruka-pyon, juro que les pagaré todo —y la chica salió corriendo junto con el grito de Natsume atrás de ella que no se olvidara de todo el dinero que le debía, y una simple despedida por parte de Ruka.

Y ahora, como había sido desde el principio.

_A buscar a Hotaru._

Y Mikan estaba segura, que esta sería la última vez que la perdería.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, tengo que dejar en claro que aún (si aún) no me he podido leer el final del manga así que… es un AU y es de la búsqueda de Mikan por Hotaru. Ojala que no haya estado tan mal. Saludos :D


End file.
